


good boy

by anonymousjuice



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Alex, very proud of this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousjuice/pseuds/anonymousjuice
Summary: Alex and Luke go to their casual hookup spot and things happen.or the one where Alex fucks Luke
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	good boy

Alex drove by passing cars in the darkness with his hand on Luke’s thigh. Luke’s favorite song blasting through the speakers as the brunette sang—more like screamed—along. It made Alex smile.

“What? You know I can’t keep quiet when Bon Jovi comes on.” Luke picked up the Polaroids they took earlier in the beach from the dashboard.

“I know, you’re just so cute.” Alex shrugged, hand still placed firmly on Luke’s leg.

“I look so good in this.” he practically shoves the picture into Alex’s direction. 

“Baby, that’s no secret.” he laughs, “You always look good.”

“You’re just saying that so you can get in my pants.”

“Not everything is about sex.”

“It is when your driving us to our hookup spot.”

“I mean it. You’re handsome. Not just sometimes, all the time.”

“Aww thanks baby.” he pouts sarcastically leaning over to kiss Alex on the cheek.

“Your gonna distract me-“ he pays closer attention to the road in front of him. Luke smirks at this and unbuckles his seatbelt pressing kiss after kiss on his jaw. “Luke, stop it. We’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I can’t wait five minutes, I want you now.” Luke whispers into his ear taking his earlobe between his teeth. Alex chokes out a groan trying to stay focused. “In five minutes,” he trails off placing another tender kiss to his jaw, “your cock will be down my throat.” he licks at his earlobe again reaching down to palm his boyfriend’s growing erection.

Alex wasn’t having any of it. He pushes Luke back into his seat trying not to be an asshole about it. “You’re gonna make me get in a crash. Put your seatbelt on.”

Talk about a protective boyfriend.

“Jeez, sorry.” Luke crosses his arms and looks out the window. “Just trying to show you love, or whatever you called it the first time we came here.”

“Babes I’m sorry, but you can’t do that to me while I’m driving. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.”

“Whatever.” Luke looked at the raindrops racing on the windows. He was rooting for the fat one, but the skinny one ended up winning. Alex turned into the gravel-covered hillside overlooking the city. He puts the car in gear and turns the music all the way off even though it was already low. Luke just turned it back up without a word.

“Really? We’re gonna fight right now?”

“Yes we’re gonna fight right now. All I wanted to do was have fun, but you always have to be responsible.”

“I promised your dad I would bring you home safe, so sorry if I care about you.”

“Oh shut up, no one drives up here, nothing would have happened.”

Alex grabs him by the face and turns him to face into his direction, “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings.” he says genuinely, “But I’m not sorry for preventing something that could have happened to you.” Luke’s head dips down to place kisses on his forearm.

“I know.” he says softly, “I just wish you would be a little more adventurous sometimes.”

Alex chuckles and leans forward to connect his lips to Luke’s. Their kiss is slow, but meaningful, Luke pulling him closer by the wrists that hold onto his shirt. Alex lets go with one hand to turn up the volume on the stereo.

“I love this song.” he says breathily before leaning back in his seat with Luke’s lips on his again.

“You are so weird.” the guitarist shakes his head smiling. Alex’s let’s his legs relax as the kiss gets deeper, feet repositioning themselves to be wider, opening up for his groin to be touched. Basic instincts.

Luke takes the invitation, grasping the clear outline of his cock through his sweatpants. He swallows the sound Alex makes with his tongue, raiding the inside of his mouth.

“Luke-“ he says between kisses. “Luke stop.”

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he clears his throat and takes a gulp, “no it’s just- I don’t have any condoms... or lube. And once you get me going—“ he trails off, “I don’t want to get carried away.” Luke starts laughing reaching into his pocket pulling out a small square packet.

“I knew you would forget to bring one.”

“What about lube?”

“There’s this thing called spit.” Luke opens the glove box and throws the condom in there, knowing that it’s going to be a while.

“Good enough for me.” Alex pulls him back in by the back of his neck, letting him resume his actions on his dick, licking into his mouth with a low moan escaping his throat. His left hand resting on the steering wheel, and his right running up and down Luke’s back. The brunette tries to be dominant, but Alex likes to be in charge, so he’s suspicious when the blonde lets him go on in this manner for longer than a few seconds. Probably letting him feel confident before having his way with him.

The song ends and the announcer’s voice takes over the speakers. Luke rolls his eyes turning down the dial again, trying not to ruin their mood.

“Wait, what are you doing? Don’t you want some music?”

“It’s not music right now, is it?”

“Luke, don’t be difficult.” he reaches to turn it back up.

“Yes because there’s nothing sexier than hearing a middle aged woman talk for three minutes in between every song while you’re trying to kiss someone.” he turns it off. “Are you suddenly straight now or something?”

“On.” Alex reaches forward.

“Off.”

“On.” he’s a little more aggressive.

“Off.”

“Luke, I swear to god I will drive you home right now.”

“Oh but Alex, I wouldn’t want to kiss you in the quiet, because the bitch on the radio sounds so much better than the sounds of us making out.” he mocks him.

“You’re such a brat.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” he admits leaning over to Luke’s side this time pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the side being pulled into another kiss that made his insides swirl. There is a crisp and loud knock behind Luke that nearly makes their heads hit the ceiling from how high they jumped.

It’s Bobby signaling him to roll down his window.

“What are you doing bro? I told you I was using the hookup spot today.” he tells Alex.

“No, you said you were going to use it on Wednesday.”

“It is Wednesday.”

“No you idiot, it’s Tuesday.” he puts his shirt back on looking between Bobby and the girl he came here with. The look of realization on Bobby’s face really shows.

“My bad dudes, as you were.” he walks back to his car awkwardly.

“Ugh! Why can’t the universe just cooperate once! Just once!” Alex sighs letting his head fall to his hands that were firmly placed 10 and 2 on the steering wheel.

“Hey, it’s okay. Things happen. He’s gone now and we have no other distractions.”

“Are you sure you still want to?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” they’re both laughing, and Alex pushes up out of his seat, climbing to the back, “You coming?” he takes this time to remove his shirt again tossing it at Luke.

It’s silent, just like Luke wanted, and yes the only noise flooding the car was the sound of them passionately kissing, it was still music to his ears. Luke can feel the seat on his back when Alex leans into him, pressing him down. Hands touching the skin underneath his shirt. A whine escapes his mouth and it’s just like Christmas morning for Alex. Luke’s own hands pull at the string on the blonde’s sweatpants.

“Ah ah ah.” Alex protests. “Take your shirt off, and then you can get a reward.” Luke sits up and complies without hesitation, his shirt being thrown out the window for all he cared.

“Good boy.” Alex smirks running his thumb down Luke’s lips. He knew this drove him crazy, that’s why he loved doing it. “You know, I should punish you for that stunt you pulled earlier, but I’m a nice guy, so I’ll just tease you.” he smirked, fingers lightly pinching underneath Luke’s chin to bring him to his lips.

“Please.” the guitarist pipes before a slutty and obscene kiss from Alex.

“Keep talking and you get nothing.” this is the dominant Alex Luke knew and loved. “Do you understand?” his chin now being tilted up where Alex was standing on his knees beside him.

“Mhm.” Luke nodded following pursuit and standing the same way.

The reason why Alex loved to treat him this way during sex was all his parents fault for not letting him be in control of anything else in his life. But sex...sex was something that they couldn’t control. It was only between him and Luke, and Luke let him be in control and do whatever he pleased. Alex liked that.

“Such a good boy.” he coo’d pulling Luke back to his mouth. Their bodies rocked, and there was much more need in this kiss than before, hands not being able to touch enough skin to satisfy them. Alex’s hands slither into Luke’s jeans and squeeze into his bare ass, making the guitarist groan. “Fuck, you’re making me so hard.” Alex praises, his bottom lip in between his teeth marveling over Luke’s body that was all his. Luke’s oath of silence kept him from a response. He just nodded lustfully waiting for permission to go any further, worried they would never get there.

The windows were starting to get steamy, and the car itself was getting a little high in temperature with every drawn out exhale. That’s what tends to happen when it becomes your job to make your significant other feel good.

Luke could feel Alex’s straining cock against his leg when he pulls him close. At this point, it’s got to hurt, but he has to wait for Alex to say it’s okay. The blonde’s teeth pull at his bottom lip, and he can’t help himself anymore. He reaches forward to Alex’s waistband without permission and now he knows he’s really in trouble.

Alex takes his wrists and pins them to the door, hovering over him. “Luke, you know the rules.”

“I’m sorry, can you just please let me do something.” he arches up like he’s being tortured, and quite frankly, he is. He likes it rough, but not this rough.

Alex sees the pain in his eyes, and for a moment, he lets his guard down. “Baby, did I hurt you?” his eyes soften.

“No.” Luke presses his lips firmly against Alex’s, “Can you just let me do something?” he asks again tucking Alex’s hair as far back behind his ear as it will go, “Please.” 

Alex nods and sits back down, thrusting his hips slowly in the air when he drops his sweats to his ankles.

Luke smiles dropping to his knees in front of him.

Alex had tried to hookup with girls before he realized he was gay, and they had given him a blowjob here and there, but Luke’s blowjobs were superior to anything girls had ever done to him. He knew what he liked and didn’t like without even asking. Something girls could never fulfill for him.

He pets Luke’s hair letting out inaudible moans when his boyfriend’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. Luke’s talents weren’t just playing the guitar and singing, that’s for sure.

“Fuck, Luke.” his jaw clenched. Luke just smiled and continued knowing this was making him absolutely insane.

He took the base of his cock into his hands swirling his tongue where Alex was the most sensitive and pressing a very seductive kiss to the tip before taking him as far deep down his throat as his body allowed. Hearing Alex’s mumbles and groans was all worth it though.

Alex himself was having a hard time controlling himself with Luke bobbing his head on his cock. It felt like heaven on earth.

“Just like that baby.” he could barely speak when Luke kissed his tip again, he pushed the hair out of Luke’s face to get a better view. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

Just when they thought they were free of all of their distractions, Alex’s phone rings. He reaches below Luke into his pockets seeing the contact “Momma”.

“Fuck! It’s my mom! What do I do?”

“Answer it.” Luke releases with a pop.

“Hey mom.” he says awkwardly, pushing Luke’s head back down. Luke can’t hear what she’s saying, so he just respects Alex’s wishes and keeps going. “Oh you know, just d-driving around the city.” he grips at Luke’s hair, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. “Yeah, I know mom. I know, I know. Yes I will fill the tank.” his right hand brushes through his boyfriend’s hair below him, “See you at the house.” he flips his phone closed tossing it into the passengers seat. Luke let out a small laugh gliding his hands on Alex’s stomach.

“C’mere.” he pulls Luke forward positioning him into his lap, satisfying his urge to kiss him. “I love you.” he mumbles between the loud smack of their lips that fill the car.

“I love you.” Luke smiles being hypnotized by the overwhelming feeling of Alex’s touch.

The blonde reaches for Luke’s fly, still engulfed in his lips. Pulling it down slowly, while sliding his shoes off of his heels.

Luke didn’t really know what emotions to feel during sex. Because yes, it was just two kids having fun, but also a declaration of love to his boyfriend. He didn’t want to seem needy, but he also didn’t want to make it seem like it didn’t mean anything. Because he loved Alex, and he wanted to make love to him. But when Reggie and Bobby talk about their girlfriends, it was almost like a medal, an object if you will, but he and Alex felt differently during their time alone.

It was real love.

Alex’s cold hands cupped his face briefly before digging into Luke’s jeans and pulling them down forcefully.

“You’re killing me.” Luke’s head tilted back. Alex took the chance to place swift kisses on his neck. Luke slipped the rest of the fabric off of his legs throwing them to the floor, now he was completely naked.

They both were. 

Alex trailed his finger to Luke’s opening, the brunette still placed contently in his lap, sliding it in slowly. Luke looked back down at Alex with lust, not sure what to do with himself.

Alex’s finger slid in and out at a pace that felt illegal. So slow, and occasionally, so fast. Now it was Luke’s turn to take a trip to heaven and luckily, Alex was big on talking dirty, and it helped him get prepped quicker.

“That’s it baby, such a good boy for me.” he added another finger.

It made the experience just a little more pleasurable with every ‘good boy’ that came out of his lover’s mouth. But of course, Alex already knew this.

Alex breathed against Luke’s shoulder, his fingers still at work. Luke can’t hold back his little noises anymore, Alex knows exactly how to make him feel good, and he can’t take it anymore. His head falls back in a somewhat loud moan that makes Alex chuckle.

“Fuck. Okay I’m ready, I’m ready.” Luke blurts. Alex’s fingers slide out, as the brunette gets off his lap, sitting in the seat beside Alex, his boyfriend climbing over the center console to retrieve the condom that was thrown into the glovebox compartment.

The rain is heavy on his car, and the drops clatter all around them. He looks at the city, being able to pinpoint where his house is in the far corner where the lights are almost all out. His attention darts back to finding what they needed.

The school didn’t teach them how to properly make love to each other, but they were so religiously serious about everyone wearing condoms no matter who was doing it, so they obeyed and used one every time.

“Jesus you’re taking forever.” Luke stroked himself slowly.

“Did I tell you you could touch yourself?” Luke gulped and let his arms go limp at his sides. Alex finally finds the condom in the piles and piles of things Luke insists on keeping in his car. “Where were we?” he rips it open with his teeth and flops beside Luke turning to kiss him again.

He rolls the latex onto his cock and pulls away resting his hand below Luke’s lips.

“Spit.” he demands. Luke complies and does as he’s told. Alex pumps his cock a few times before leaning Luke to lay on his back. The pair kiss for a while, Alex’s cock pressed against Luke’s hole. They cling to each other when he pushes in, Luke’s breath hitching in Alex’s ear. The smooth, deep, and slow thrusts into Luke make them both feel like they’re on cloud 9.

Alex kisses the tip of Luke’s nose lightly, hovering over him, one arm braced beside Luke and the other on the car door.

“You’re so tight.” Alex’s eyes squeeze shut.

“That’s what h-happens when you go on vacation for two weeks.” Luke jokes, running his hand through Alex’s hair.

Alex’s sighs, dropping his head into Luke’s chest. He wants to be rough, but he controls himself and slowly rolls his hips, embracing Luke’s lips once again. The brunette runs his hands along Alex’s body, tiny grunts escaping his throat with every thrust.

“Harder.” he groans, arching up violently needing more. Alex picks up the pace, still not being as rough as he’d like, but he makes it work.

“Like this?”

“Mhm.” Luke caresses his face gently.“But I think what you need,” he kisses his shoulder, “is to fuck me like you mean it.” he reaches to touch himself again. Alex looks down seeing Luke’s cock, dark in color, and in need of attention.

Alex snaps his hips forward forcefully before drawing his cock out and doing it again, gaining a rhythm.

This is what they were used to; being rough with each other.

Luke gasps and starts stroking himself faster. Alex can see he’s getting close.

“No, no baby. Wait for me.” he scolds dragging Luke’s hand away and placing his hand firmly around his neck. “You’re not coming until I say.”

“Alex-“ Luke chokes.

“What?” he’s aggressive.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” still in an aggressive tone even though he means it with all his heart, speeding up his thrusts, and pressing Luke further into the seat by his neck.

Alex looked for a sign of discomfort, but there was none.

“Does it feel good when I choke you?” he asks for assurance, but also taking the chance to talk dirty. Luke nods back at him making him smile smugly.

He was making Luke feel good. No one else—him. That was something to brag to all the girls at his school about, but he’d never find the confidence to since they weren’t out yet and Luke would never admit that he’s a bottom.

Come to think of it, he was the only one who has ever pushed Rockstar Legend Luke Patterson over the edge before. That was an award on it’s own.

He would never love anyone like he loves Luke.

The brunette runs his hand up and down Alex’s braced arm trying to stop himself from coming without permission.

Alex smiles and kisses his cheek lovingly even though everything else he’s doing isn’t so delicate.

He was starting to make loud noises himself as he fucked into his boyfriend, not knowing how he managed to last this long. But he was still going strong, and his thrusts were still at a balanced pace.

He was panting, and trying to keep up with the pleasure he was receiving.

“Fuck-“ he reached down to Luke’s erection letting go of his neck knowing that he wasn’t going to last. “Luke, I can’t-” his hand pumps faster on beat with his hips.

“Shit I think I’m gonna come.” Luke moans, tilting his head back violently.

“Me too.” Alex manages.

“Same time?”

“Why not.” Alex’s lower abdomen tightens into a knot.

“Three.” Luke begins.

“Two.”

“One.” it’s more of a breathy moan than a countdown.

Ropes of white shoot onto Luke’s stomach and Alex releases into the condom inside of his boyfriend.

He thrusts and pumps sloppily getting the last few spurts of come out of Luke. He’s already spent.

He goes back to being the sweet little boy everyone else knows him as, collapsing into Luke with a huff. Luke smiles and drapes an arm around him still trying to catch his breath.

They’re sweaty, but that doesn’t matter, because all they want now is to cuddle.

Luke kisses Alex’s hair pulling him closer. He could fall asleep right now if he really wanted to.

“We really need to stop fucking in our cars.” he caresses Alex’s back.

“Why?”

“It smells like a sex factory in here, like how does your mom not know about me.”

“She knows about Lucy.” he laughs nuzzling his head further into Luke’s chest.

“Lucy... that’s clever. My mom thinks my girlfriend Brianna has a really pretty name.”

“Creative.” he trails off, “Would it be so bad if we told them?”

“Yes. Which is why we should never do it. I like hooking up with you here, it’s pretty.”

“Right, hooking up.” Alex says with disappointment.

“I feel like saying we made love sounds weird. Like, if Reggie were to tell us he made love to someone I think I would vomit.”

Alex chuckled looking up, “You’re funny.”

“I try.” Luke smiles and meets Alex’s lips as the blonde pulls out slowly and sets the condom aside. He lays back into Luke’s open arms with a sigh.

“I’m tired.” Alex yawns.

“I know baby.” Luke plays with his hair reaching for something he can wipe his stomach with. Alex’s breath turns to a pattern, and Luke can hear tiny snores coming from him.

He can’t move now, this is way too precious.

He smiles to himself and pets Alex’s hair as he sleeps peacefully.

Alex’s phone rings again. Luke cringes hoping that it didn’t wake his boy up. He reaches into the front seat grabbing it. It’s his mom again.

“Hey Mrs. Mercer.”

“Luke? Where’s Alex? I told him to be home five minutes ago.”

“Oh you know... driving?”

Luke, you’re such an idiot, he thought.

“Driving? He answered last time.”

“Can he just spend the night at my house?”

“I suppose that would be okay.”

“I think we’re going through a tunnel gotta go.”

“Wait Luke I-“ he hangs up.

Alex’s leg wraps over his waist stopping him from going anywhere.

Luke wishes this could go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a lot better than my other one and I’m very proud of it.
> 
> And yes, I think that they definitely called each other pet names all the time when they were dating.


End file.
